


Brain cells? Never heard of them.

by Idontknowmanijustlikereading



Series: The dragon prince crack/fluff/angst [2]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Dark Humor, Literally just a chat fic, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rated T for language, Texting, idk man i was bored, plot? never heard of her
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26543128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idontknowmanijustlikereading/pseuds/Idontknowmanijustlikereading
Summary: Knightinshiningarmour added, LoudMage, Stabbystab, Gothlesbian and Smol to the chat.Knightinshiningarmour: let the games begin!Stabbystab: Soren wtfLoudMage: NoLoudMage left the chat.Knightinshiningarmour added LoudMage to the chat.Knightinshiningarmour: there is no escape
Relationships: Amaya/Janai(backround), Callum/Rayla (backround), Neha/Annika(backround), Sarai/Harrow(backround), Soren/Marcos(backround)
Series: The dragon prince crack/fluff/angst [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927717
Comments: 39
Kudos: 100





	1. The start of amazingness

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is literally just a crack fic without any plot at all. The chapters are most likely going to be very short and posted very unevenly since I'll up5ade this when I get ideas. Which might take a while.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the first chapter of this shitshow!
> 
> Knightinshiningarmour- soren  
> Gothlesbian- claudia  
> Stabbystab- rayla  
> LoudMage- Callum  
> Smol- Ezran  
> (Just in case)

**Knightinshiningarmour created a chat.**

**Knightinshiningarmour named the chat "where are the brain cells?"**

**Knightinshiningarmour added, LoudMage, Stabbystab, Gothlesbian and Smol to the chat.**

Knightinshiningarmour: let the games begin!

Stabbystab: Soren wtf

LoudMage: No

**LoudMage left the chat.**

**Knightinshiningarmour added LoudMage to the chat.**

Knightinshiningarmour: there is no escape

Gothlesbian: what have you doen

LoudMage: done*

Gothlesbian: stfu Cal no one likes a grammarnazi 

LoudMage: Rayla likes me <3

Stabbystab: <3 I do but if you dont stop correcting others i will ✨choke you✨

Smol: gross get a room

LoudMage: 1. Ez you're in class, put your phone away 2. You are too young to make those types of jokes and are now hereby prohibited from doing so. Everyone for this say ay

Stabbystab: ay

Gothlesbian: ay

Smol: nay

Knightinshiningarmour: ay 

Smol: screw you guys I'm 15

Stabbystab: in our eyes you are always going to be 10. deal with it.

-oOo-

**"Smol" changed "Gothlesbian"s username to "Takenlesbian"**

Takenlesbian: ?

Knightinshiningarmour: oh?

Stabbystab:oH?

LoudMage: OH?

Smol: IT 

Smol: FINALLY HAPPENED

Smol: CLAUDIA ISNT LONELY ANYMORE

Takenlesbian: f u ez

Takenlesbian: you've been hanging too much with aanya. 

Stabbystab: stfu and let him explain. 

Takenlesbian: THERE ISNT ANYTHING TO EXPLAIN.

Smol:SO YOURE TRYING TO TELL ME YOU _WERENT_ FLIRTING WITH THE BARISTA AT STARBUCKS?

Knightinshingarmour: TEA

Takenlesbian: nO

Takenlesbian: Ez dont

Smol: okay so Claudia was supposed to drive me home right

Takenlesbian: I'm begging you

Smol: but we stopped at Starbucks because apparently she hasn't slept for three days

Takenlesbian: I will haunt you when I die

Smol: anyways so when we walk in, there was this super pretty barista serving us and Claudia just made heart eyes and started flirting.

LoudMage: Idek who she is but I'm shipping it.

Stabbystab: same

Knightinshiningarmour: same

Smol: same

Takenlesbian: I WASNT FLIRTING

Takenlesbian: I WAS JUST COMPLEMENTING HER.

Smol: uh huh flirting

Takenlesbian: This is bullying

Knightinshiningarmour: nah Clauds we're happy for u

Stabbystab: yea go get yo girl!

Smol: seriously go get another coffee, become a regular, get to know her, then ask her out. Not that hard

Takenlesbian: since when does the youngest one give the best advice

Smol: since always. You think it was coincidence that I hung out with Ellis and Aanya while Callum and Rayla were home alone?

Stabbystab: wat

LoudMage: you didn't 

Smol: bro I've know about your crush on Ray for YEARS you 2 just needed to be left alone for a while

Takenlesbian: Yall nasty

Knightinshiningarmour: okay you've set up Rayllum and Claudia x barista now you've gotta help me

Smol: Marcos feels the same way just ask him out to dinner already

Knightinshiningarmour: wait really

Smol: yes. Ask him out to that place he likes

Smol: wtf was it called

Knightinshiningarmour: *gasp*

Stabbystab: *gasp*

Takenlesbian: *gasp*

LoudMage: *gasp*

Smol: ?

Knightinshiningarmour: you do NOT have swearing privileges young man!

Smol: I'm helping you out! I deserve swearing privileges!

Takenlesbian: no you do not.

LoudMage: ^

Stabbystab: ^

LoudMage: ^

Smol: I hate you all


	2. Kidnapping: for a good reason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I couldn't just leave out Ellis and Aanya. They both deserve more love.
> 
> btw I should clarify: all the kids (Ellis, Aanya and Ezran) are 15.  
> Callum and Rayla are both 20  
> Claudia is 21 and Soren is 23.

Takenlesbian: @knightinshiningarmour IM GOING TO KILL YOU

knightinshiningarmour: ?

Stabbystab: soren wtf did you do

LoudMage: Calm down C

Takenlesbian: CALM DOWN?

Takenlesbian: CALM DOWN?!?!?!?!

Takenlesbian: HE ATE MY FUCKING GARLIC BREAD

Stabbystab: …

Stabbystab: he did what

LoudMage: yeah Clauds you might be overreacting a little.

Stabbystab: STFU CALLUM THAT TYPE OF CRIME IS UNFORGIVABLE

LoudMage: not you too

LoudMage: Ez help me out here

Smol: Nah Soren had it coming. He took my last jelly tart

Knightinshiningarmour: IM SORRY I DIDNT KNOW IT WAS YOURS

Takenlesbian: DO NOT TRY THAT SHIT WITH ME! IT WAS IN A BAG WITH MY FUCKING NAME ON IT

Knightinshiningarmour: IM SOJRNMAirhiwbwoxhbkJuUHhHuiK

Smol: he dead

Stabbystab: R. I. Pepperoni 

LoudMage: F

Takenlesbian: A life for a life.

**"Takenlesbian" changed "Knightinshiningarmour"s username to "KarmaGotTheThief"**

KarmaGotTheThief: everything hurts

Takenlesbian: good

* * *

Smol: I wanna jump off a cliff

LoudMage:?!

Stabbystab: please dont

Takenlesbian: what's wrong?

KarmaGotTheThief: are you okay

Smol: ugh I dont want support I want people who shares my sentiment

**"Smol" added "Wolvesarebigdogs" and "CrownWithoutAnAdult" to the chat.**

Smol: I want to jump off a cliff

Wolvesarebigdogs: Same

CrownWithoutAnAdult: do a backflip

Smol: see? THAT is how you're supposed react.

Takenlesbian: tf?

LoudMage: no it isnt?

Stabbystab: enough

Stabbystab: here's what's gonna happen

Stabbystab: Claudia: start the tv and make popcorn.

Takenlesbian: got it

Stabbystab: Soren: go pickup Ez and bring him back with you.

KarmaGotTheThief: ya

Stabbystab: Cal: Pickup Ellis and bring her back to Claudia's place

LoudMage: omw

Wolvesarebigdogs: wat

Stabbystab: I'm gonna go get Aanya

CrownWithoutAnAdult: huh?

Stabbystab:we are having a movie night and you guys are going to tell us what's wrong.

Stabbystab: you do not have a choice.

CrownWithoutAnAdult: there is always a choice.

Stabbystab: great job. Now you are all sleeping over.

Wolvesarebigdogs: I'll make myself sleep forever

LoudMage: nope. Nuh uh

Wolvesarebigdogs: WHAT THE FAKVBJENDKWKSN

Smol: o frick frack tic tac they got Ellis

CrownWithoutAnAdult: frick frack tic tac?

CrownWithoutAnAdult: AHEIDBEJWKMAJ!?'

Smol: oh no

KarmaGotTheThief: and then there was one.

Smol: You are not taking me alive!

Takenlesbian: how many damn suicide jokes do ya'll have?

CrownWithoutAnAdult: plenty

Smol: I thought you were dead!

CrownWithoutAnAdult: I wish

CrownWithoutAnAdult: nah I'm in the car

CrownWithoutAnAdult: Rayla let me play with her butterfly knife.

Wolvesarebigdogs: same but with a primal stone

KarmaGotTheThief: ez if you come willingly I'll give you 15 jelly tarts of your choosing.

Smol: okay!

Takenlesbian: btw we're watching ATLA

Takenlesbian: deal with it

Stabbystab: I have no objections

KarmaGotTheThief: ^

Smol: ^

CrownWithoutAnAdult: ^

LoudMage: ^

Wolvesarebigdogs: ^

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How to get the kids to listen to you:
> 
> Aanya: give her something sharp  
> Ellis: give her something magical  
> Ezran: give him snacks
> 
> Btw this is my head cannon but Rayla and Aanya would be the best of friends (same with Callum and Ellis cause they would both easily geek out together) and no one, NO ONE, can change my mind.  
> Fight me.


	3. Crack. That's it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My excuse to quote vines. Oh and some weird shit in the beginning.

CrownWithoutAnAdult: school can suck a dick.

Stabbystab: true

Smol: ?

Smol: how come Aanya get to swear but I dont

LoudMage: because we couldn't stop her even if we wanted to.

Takenlesbian: which we dont.

Smol: damn communists.

Stabbystab: ?

Smol: Idk

* * *

  
  


KarmaGotTheThief: goddammit 

KarmaGotTheThief: I'm gonna be late for my guard shift

Smol: F

Takenlesbian: why?

KarmaGotTheThief: roadwork ahead

CrownWithoutAnAdult: uh yeah, I sure hope it does

Stabbystab: *gasp*

KarmaGotTheThief: *gasp*

Smol: QUEEEEEEEEN

**"Smol" changed "CrownWithoutAnAdult"s name to "Queen"**

Queen: I'm honoured

LoudMage: I'm pretty sure Soren just means that there is trafic, Aanya.

Smol: *gasp*

Stabbystab: *gasp* X2

KarmaGotTheThief: *gasp* X2

Smol: My own brother…

Smol: an uncultured swine…

LoudMage: Hey!

Wolvesarebigdogs: wat is happening?

Takenlesbian: ^?

Stabbystab: we have 3 traitors among us that's what!

KarmaGotTheThief: Clauds who could you? 

Takenlesbian: ?

Queen: Ellis we trusted you!

Wolvesarebigdogs: I am so confused

Smol: wait. They need a test.

Stabbystab: Hey Jared could you read number 23 for the class?

KarmaGotTheThief: no I cannot

Takenlesbian: who tf is Jared?

Smol: what up I'm Jared I'm 19 and I never fucking learned how to read.

LoudMage: Wth is going on

Smol: they failed.

Stabbystab: okay. Let's put this simple. 

Stabbystab: have yall ever heard of vine?

Takenlesbian: the green things?

LoudMage: the ones you plant?

Wolvesarebigdogs: I'm no expert at gardening

Smol: they are lost in the darkness

KarmaGotTheThief: but we could guide them into the light 

Stabbystab: Or….

Queen: 2 bros chillin in a hot tub 

Stabbystab: 5 feet apart cause they're not gay

LoudMage: ?

KarmaGotTheThief: And they were roommates!

Smol: omg they were roommates

Takenlesbian: who?

KarmaGotTheThief: I'm JOHN CENA

Wolvesarebigdogs: *aggressively plays recorders with nostrils*

Smol: *gasp* X3

Queen: *gasp* X3

Queen: ELLIS!

Smol: we thought we lost you to the dark side…

Wolvesarebigdogs: my friends…

Wolvesarebigdogs: you will never lose me

Wolvesarebigdogs: that being said:

Wolvesarebigdogs: Happy chrimas 

Smol: its chrismon

LoudMage: Christmas*

Queen: Merry crisis 

Stabbystab: Merry christler 

Takenlesbian: its september?

Wolvesarebigdogs: hey I'm a lesbian.

Loudmage: we know?

Takenlesbian: and we support you

KarmaGotTheThief: I thought you were American

Takenlesbian: cal wanna go to Macdonalds while they get it out of their system.

Loudmage: yes please

Smol: no let's go to Del taco instead!

Stabbystab: yeah they got a new thing called

Queen: fr e sh a voca do

Wolvesarebigdogs: fresha voca do!

LoudMage: I'm out.


	4. Homophobes dont like windows, but we dont care.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I encountered a wild homophobe and now im taking my frustrations out though this fic. Sorry not sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone deserves to love who they want. Everyone deserves to be who they identify as. Everyone deserves to be treated equally to everyone, no matter skin colour or sex! Everyone has different opinions, which is perfectly fine, as long as your views dont harm others!
> 
> thank you for coming to my ted talk and if you dont agree on being a decent human being then kindly fuck off.  
> God I hate people sometimes.

Wolvesarebigdogs: @stabbystab @KarmaGotTheThief, we need your help.

Stabbystab: Whats up

Smol: We are throwing our substitute out of the window but he's too heavy for us alone and no one in our class is helping.

LoudMage: YOU

LoudMage: ARE

LoudMage: WHAT??!?!?!??!

Smol: We are throwing our substitute out of the window but hes too heavy for us alone and no one in our class is helping.

LoudMage: DONT "COPY AND PASTE" ME

KarmaGotTheThief: i need to hear this story

Stabbystab: why isnt queenie helping you?

Wolvesarebigdogs: she is, by pinning the sub to the ground until you guys get here

Takenlesbian: Okay screw algebra im with Soren: SPILL THE TEA

Smol: Okay so we're having history right

Smol: but Mr. Gren was sick today so we had a sub.

Smol: so we went through slavery and the alike and the class got into a discussion and everyone agreed that slavery was bad and shouldn't have happend

Stabbystab: period

Smol: then one of our classmates brought up the history of LGBTQ+ members as well

Smol: to which the class, again, got into a discussion and, again, decidded that it doesnt matter what gender, colour or sexual oriantation you have, you are still worth just as much as everyone else.

Takenlesbian: im gonna cry

LoudMage: Im so proud of you guys

Smol: But then the sub decided that that was wrong since it was unnatural for humans to love the same gender as themself.

KarmaGotTheThief: WHAT??????????????

Stabbystab: Im omw

Smol: so Ellis responded "Actually its very natural and is seen in many spiecies in the wild, like lions are seen to be gay for example"

Takenlesian: Im adopting you

Smol: to which the sub huffed and said "well god created Adam and Eve not Adam and Steve"

Queen: which is very dissrespectful towards religion since we literally have christians in our class and they are dope.

LoudMage: how are you texting and pinning someone at the same time????

Queen: multitasking.

Smol: to which Aanya responded and i quote "we are homosapiens, not heterosapiens" 

Takenlesbian: as you should 

Takenlesbian: oh and im adopting you too 

Queen: ok

Smol: the sub didnt like that response though so he said out loud "oh so youre all a bunch of f- slurs in this class then?!" 

Takenlesian: EXCUSE ME?!?!?!?!

Stabbystab: IM GONNA YEET THAT FUCKER

LoudMage: violence is never the anwser. ✨ nvm this is an exeption✨

KarmaGotTheThief: THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR THE CHANCE TO BEAT THIS FUCKER UP

Wolvesarebigdogs: You're welcome

Smol: thats when i got up and punched him in the face 

Stabbystab: AS YOU SHOULD

Takenlesbian: IM ADOPTING ALL OF YOU

Takenlesbian: YOU ARE NOW ALL MY LITTLE SIBLINGS. 

Queen: weren't we already?

Takenlesbian: you right 

Smol: He falls to the ground, Aanya pinns him and here we are. our classmates are just looking at us and not helping

Stabbystab: Im outside the building be there in 1

KarmaGotTheThief: im walking up the stairs

KarmaGotTheThief: 2nd floor right?

Wolvesarebigdogs: ya

LoudMage: DONT THROW HIM OUT THE WINDOW

LoudMage: HE MAY BE AN ASSHOLE BUT DONT!

Stabbystab: Everyone in favour of ignoring Callum say "ay"

Wolvesarebigdogs: ay

KarmaGotTheThief: ay

Takenlesbian: ay

Smol: ay

Wolvesarebigdogs: ay

Queen: nay

Smol: ??!?!??

Queen: hear me out.

Queen: Rayla and Soren hold him by his feet and dangle him out the window, far enough that his head is visible the the class below

Queen: the class below us is already out and the only one in the classroom is Mr.Corvus and he's cool

Queen: so you dangle him meanwhile me, ez and el go down to Mr Corvus, open the window, deliver a fucking bad guy monolog and then scare him by letting Rayla let go o one of his feet.

Wolvesarebigdogs: You fucking mastermind 

Smol: and when we're done we drop him completely?

Queen: Ya

Takelesbian: I am so proud of my big brain siblings.

Smol: <3

Wolvesarebigdogs: <3

Queen: <3

LoudMage: I dont have a say in this so just update us ok

Smol: sure

Smol: LMAO

Wolvesarebigdogs: HOLY SHIT

Queen: I TOLD YOU Mr. CORVUS WAS COOL 

Takenlesbian: what happend

Smol: SO WE WENT THOUGH WITH IT AND ELLIS IS A SCARY SON OF A GUN 

Queen: I AM PROUD

**Queen changed "Wolvesarebigdogs" name to "Smallbutdeadly"**

Smol: SAME BUT THEN WHEN SOREN AND RAYLA DROPPED HIM AND WE LOOKED AT MR CORVUS HE JUST SAID "I didnt see anything if you didnt" 

Smallbutdeadly: sources i wish he was our biology teacher

KarmaGotTheThief: Anyways, yall wanna get some ice cream for a job well done?

Queen: Hell yeah!

Smol: I still think its unfair that aanya gets to swear but i dont.

Stabbystab: ya want ice cream or nah?

Smol: Coming!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my rant in the notes but i was (am) pissed off and needed it. Hope you enjoyed eventhough it did have a little more serious theme.
> 
> Sorry again and have a beautiful day <3


	5. I wanna be the very best... Pokemymom!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayla and Aanya are pokémom trainers. That was not a typo. Pokémom. trainers. Ill let you figure it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I havent played pokemon in a hot while so this is not going to be acurate. sorry to all pokémon fans.

Stabbystab: You dare challenge me?

Queen: Yes, i challenge you!

LoudMage: what is happening?

Takenlesbian: idk

KarmaGotTheThief: i wanna see this play out

Stabbystab: RUNAAN I CHOOSE YOU

**Stbbaystab added "Grumpy arrow" to the chat**

Grumpy arrow: What is the meaning of this?

Queen: HA! You fool! You specialize in moonshadows meaning i can counter it...

Stabbystab: oh no....

Grumpy arrow: Rayla? what are you doing?

Queen: JANAI I CHOOSE YOU

**Queen added "Sword" to the chat**

Sword: ? 

Grumpy arrow: Rayla answer me right now! What is the meaning of this?

Sword: I would also like to know.

Queen: Runaan called you weak, mum.

Grumpy arrow: I did no such thing!

Sword: Really, you shadow hiding little twerp!

Stabbystab: It has begun!

Takenlesbian: are we not gonna talk about aanya calling janai mum?

Grumpy arrow: I did nothing you hotheated, shortranged-fighting twat!

Stabbystab: Father with the critical hit!

Sword: Hotheaded? At least i dont try to kill my own family!

Queen: Holy fuck! Janai is evolving into heatbeing!

Stabbystab: NO!

LoudMage: she did NOT just go there!

Stabbystab: Runaan go defence!

Grumpy arrow: I would never hurt my family!

Queen: Fool! Defence wont help here!

Sword: You say that like half of Raylas scars _aren't_ from your "Training".

Queen: mum with the dubbel critical!

Stabbystab: NO! Father!

Takenlesbian: she said it again!

**Stabbystab removed Grumpy arrow from the chat**

Stabbystab: damn you...

Queen: SUN COUNTERS MOON BITCH

Sword: ?

Stabbystab: TIADRIN I CHOOSE YOU

**Stabbystab added looong sword to the chat**

Queen: oh no

Queen: i was hoping you'd choose Lain!

looong sword: Huh?

Stabbystab: Mum, Janai called you a pussy

Sword: I did not!

Sword: oooooooh

Sword: yall are in so much trouble

looong sword: ya wanna say tha to ma face ya walking room heater!?

Queen: Round two! 

Stabbystab: Mum with the quick jab!

Sword: I did nothing, you family abandoning dickhead!

Queen: MUM WITH ANOTHER CRITICAL

Stabbystab: DAMN YOUR COUNTERS!

looong sword: AT LEAST MY FAMILY ARENT RACIST HOMOPHOBES

Stabbystab: WHOOOO DUBBEL CRIT!

Queen: NOOOOOOOOO

**Queen removed Sword from the chat**

Queen: Damn it... i only have neutrals left

Queen: no matter. they are high leveled.

KarmaGotTheThief: Are ya'll playing pokémon with your parents?

Takenlesbian: stfu i wanna see who wins

Queen: NEHA I CHOOSE YOU!

**Queen added "blue lesbian" to the chat**

blue lesbian: Aanya?

Queen: Yeah mother, Tiadrin said mom was ugly.

looong sword: Did not!

looong sword: ooooooh

blue lesbian: Da FUCK DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY WIFE YOU OVERGROWN FURRY??!?!?

looong sword: I DIDNT SAY ANYTHING.

looong sword: THE KIDS ARE LYING

Stabbystab: Mum tried to deflect the next attack!

blue lesbian: ARE YOU CALLING THE CHILDREN LIARS?

blue lesbian: THE COIN SUITED YOU BETTER

Queen: HOLY SHIT THE DEFLECTION WASN'T VERY EFFECTIVE.

LoudMage: HOLY FUCK

Takenlesbian: YOOOOO

Smol: THATS A YIKES FROM ME

Smallbutdeadly: THAT IS SO MESSED UP

Stabbystab: OH MY GOD THAT IS A CRIT ON A DIFFERENT LEVEL

Stabbystab: IM NOT EVEN MAD WHEN I DO THIS CAUSE IT IS COMPLETELY FAIR

**Stabbystab removed looong sword from the chat**

Stabbystab: Holy shit aanya your mother is a fucking legendary

Queen: Hell yeah

blue lesbian: Language young lady!

Queen: sorry

Stabbystab: Damn, i dont have a choice

Stabbystab: ETHARI I CHOOSE YOU!

**Stabbystab added "Tinker" to the chat**

Stabbystab: Neha is talking smack about Runaan

blue lesbian: what?

Tinker: WHAT

blue lesbian: no i didnt!

Tinker: LISTEN HERE YOU ASS LICKING DUCHEBAG

Stabbystab: quick jab from Pops!

Tinker: RUNAAN MAY BE ROUGH AROUND THE EDGES BUT AT LEAST HE LOVES HIS FAMILY

blue lesbian: I love my family?

Tinker: Never said you didnt, just that runaan did.

blue lesbian: fair

blue lesbian: but honestly, i wasnt talking shit about runaan

Tinker: promise?

blue lesbian: On my crown

Queen: Draw?

Stabbystab: draw.

**Stabbystab removed Tinker and blue lesbian from the chat**

Stabbystab: Shit i only have one left

Stabbystab: LAIN I CHOOSE YOU!

**Stabbystab added "Singlebraid" to the chat**

Singlebraid: hey guys!

Stabbystab: hey dad!

Queen: hmm

Queen: I think i know what has to be done.

Queen: AMAYA

Stabbystab: oh god please no

Queen: I

Stabbystab: NO

Queen: CHOOSE

Stabbystab: NOOOOO!!!!!

Queen: YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!

Singlebraid: wut?

**Queen added "Deaf-inetly a badass" to the chat**

Queen: I need you to roast Lain into next friday

Singlebraid: ?!

Deaf-inetly a badass: ok

Singlebraid: ?!!!

Deaf-inetly a badass: Sorry not sorry

Deaf-inetly a badass: it's the hair for me

Singlebraid: Wow

Singlebraid: so we are playing that game huh?

Queen: Ma used quick attack....

Singlebraid: It's the enemies to lovers irl for me

Stabbystab: dad used quick attack...

Deaf-inetly a badass: It's the using his pole weapon as a dance pole when drunk for me

Queen: 0.o

Stabbystab: wut

Singlebraid: it's the punching my daughter in the face for me

Stabbystab: I did not need to be reminded of that.

Deaf-inetly a badass: it's the literally getting your breath stolen by a dark mage for me

Queen: oof

Singlebraid: it's the not listening to the people around you for me

Stabbystab: CRIT

Deaf-inetly a badass: it's the ignorance for me

Queen: OOF

Deaf-inetly a badass: It's the thinking duty is more important than your daughter for me

Stabbystab: CRIT

Deaf-inetly a badass: It's the using your pole weapon as a whip for me

Deaf-inetly a badass: and not as the weapon kind.

Stabbystab: OKAY 

Queen: YIKES

Stabbystab: YOU WIN I DONT WANNA HEAR MORE

**Stabbystab removed Singlebraid from the chat**

Deaf-inetly a badass: btw does anyone know why Janai was looking for her sword earlier?

Stabbystab: no idea.

Deaf-inetly a badass: mhmm

**Deaf-inetly a badass left the chat**

Smol: well that was entertaining

Stabbystab: no. now i owe aanya

LoudMage: what do you owe her?

Queen: Call it a favour

KarmaGotTheThief: Cryptic.

Takenlesbian: Okay are we really just gonna ignore aanya calling Janai Mum and Amaya Ma?

Queen: Yes.

Takenlesbian: ok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon is accurate when i say its accurate. Oh and btw Runaan is not abusing Rayla they are literally just training like Janai said but during training you get hurt.
> 
> And also: My hc is that Janai and Amaya basically adopts Aanya, idk how that fits in in this fic but i dont care  
> Second also: Because both Aanya and rayla have multiple parents of the same genders this is what they call them:  
> Rayla:  
> Runaan: Father  
> Ethari: Pops  
> Lain: dad  
> Tiadrin: mum
> 
> Aanya:  
> Neha: mother  
> Annika: mom  
> Janai: mum  
> Amaya: ma


	6. A lot of shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen: I have been betrayed too many times to count but I never learn.
> 
> Smol: IM SORRY
> 
> Smallbutdeadly: SORRY WONT CUT IT  
> Smallbutdeadly: YOU BETRAYED MY TRUST  
> Smallbutdeadly: Damn jelly bean lookin-ass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE BACK BITCHES! It's been a while! Sorry about that, but I did say it would be very unevenly updated.  
> ANYWAYS!  
> This is a mess and will get a little political, sorry. But cngratulations to america for voting the cheeto out! <3 from europe! (if you are a trumpet suporter, then this isnt for you. Leave.)

Smol: MEN HAVE NOTHING BUT THE AUDACITY

Smallbutdeadly: PERIOD 

Takenlesbian: I dont know what happened but I agree.

Stabbystab: ^

LoudMage: Ray? :(

Stabbystab: sorry cal Im eloping with claudia.

Takenlesbian: you are?

Stabbystab: yes

Takenlesbian: im not complaining

Takenlesbian: Who has a hot moonshadow girlfriend now Callum ;)

LoudMage: :(

LoudMage: Fine, but then im eloping with Soren.

KarmaGotTheThief: No. 

KarmaGotTheThief: Also you're as straight as they come, so double No

LoudMage: damn you right

KarmaGotTheThief: and can we go back to what caused all this? like yea men suck but you gonna explain kiddos?

Smallbutdeadly: AANYA IS A TRAITOR

Takenlesbian: oop tea!

Stabbystab: @Queen ?

Smol: I have been betrayed too many times to count, but I never learn.

Queen: Im sorry!

Smallbutdeadly: SORRY WONT CUT IT

Smallbutdeadly: YOU BETRAYED OUR TRUST 

Smallbutdeadly: Damn blue jelly bean lookin-ass

Stabbystab: jellybea-

Stabbystab: were yall playing among us?

Smol: SHE KILLED ELLIS IN ELECTRICAL THEN VENTED TO SECURITY AND KILLED ME!

Smol: BETRAYAL

LoudMage: The hell does that have to do with men being trash?

Smol: nothing. I've just wanted to say that for a while

Stabbystab: fair.

* * *

Takenlesbian: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Takenlesbian: I GET TO KEEP MY RIGHTS!!!!!!!

KarmaGotTheThief: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Smallbutdeadly: Phew, I was fully perpared to yeet the fucker out of the white house myself

Takenlesbian: we will forgive your language for the ocation and context

Smallbutdeadly: :)

Stabbystab: Yeah my parents havent stopped celebrating for the last week, its great

Queen: same, it's been constant celebratory drinking from _all_ of my parents.

Queen: I have so much blackmail material now

Stabbystab: oh sis tell me about it.

Stabbystab: Runaan wont be able to say no to me ever again

LoudMage: im happy for you all, but you would blackmail your parents?

Stabbystab: Yes

Queen: Yes

KarmaGotTheThief: yes

Takenlesbian: yes i already blackmailed dad multiple times

Smol: I just woke up but yes

LoudMage: its 3 PM???

Smol: your point?

LoudMage: nvm

KarmaGotTheThief: Anyway, ya'll wanna come over for our own party since the kids can't drink?????

Queen: isn't allowed to and isn't capable of are two different things.

KarmaGotTheThief: i am not smuggeling you alcohol.

Queen: as long as you've got fanta im down

Smol: i second that

Smallbutdeadly: third!

Stabbystab: i was coming either way and im bringing CHEETOS

LoudMage: Ironic

LoudMage: but yeah im coming with rayla

TakenLesbian: Do the kids need picking up?

Smol: when did you all start refering to us as "the kids"?

KarmaGotTheThief: since the beginning of time.

Smol: ok and yea i could use a ride

Smallbutdeadly: Im close so i can walk

Smallbutdeadly: and im bringing Ava!

Queen: yea Im also close I was already out bying hair dye.

Stabbystab: why do you need hair dye??????

Takenlesbian: and what color?

Queen: Pink, blue and orange

Takenlesbian: Nope you are not allowed to dye your hair ANY of those colors young lady!

Queen: oh they're not for me.

Stabbystab: 0.o

Queen: Aunt Sarai said she'd give me 100$ if I dyed mom's hair and money is money.

Stabbystab: oh shit wait give me some of that I wanna do that to my own parents!

Stabbystab: can just blame it on a drunken misstake

Queen: :)

LoudMage: well we saw nada

Smallbutdeadly: I hae arrived!

Queen: im like a block away yall can set it up

KarmaGotTheThief: GREAT CAUE WE GONN BE WATCHING HUNGER GAMES

Takenlesbian: Iconic and ironic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what that shit show was but eh, i did it. Congrats again america on voting the cheeto man out!

**Author's Note:**

> Ideas are welcomed! 
> 
> Have a wonderful day <3


End file.
